


Whisper

by thesquidsquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Post-Apocalypse, ish, slavery tw, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidsquad/pseuds/thesquidsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen years after the genocide, the world had grown stable again, thanks to the efficient and unstoppable plans of the new government. No one could really comprehend that half of the human population no longer existed, and they lived their normal lives under the wary eyes of the omegas. Fewer and fewer adolescents presented as alphas each year, and omegas eagerly awaited the day they no longer had to snatch children away from their families to keep the peace. The alphas were growing restless in their prisons, giving up hope that they'd ever see the sun again and wondering what would happen when they all died in the dark. No one wanted to spend the rest of their life in slavery, but no one really had a choice.</p>
<p>One alpha in particular with a whisper like silk and eyes like pale emeralds wanted more than anything to find the parents he was taken from at only eight years of age, five years after he'd watched the world fall apart around him, too young to know anything other than the fact that something very bad was happening. He had no idea where they could possibly be, didn't really even know where he was, but he knew where to find someone that might be able to give him answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> OMEGA VERSE TIME FINALLY HELL YEAH I AM SO EXCITED 
> 
> Alright this is gonna be a wild ride, and I'm not exactly sure how violent it's going to get, but I'll update the tags for triggers as much as possible. If I miss anything, let me know in the comments, or holler at me on tumblr (@bitchflavoredicecube).
> 
> OKAY BUCKLE UP LETS GO

Hanji screamed, throwing herself against the solid arms of the soldiers that restrained her. She couldn't call her mother's name, not with the ball of dirty fabric wedged between her teeth, but she could scream. She could shriek and shout and cry until her parents would be forced to turn around and acknowledge her.

They kept moving, the shackles around their wrists and ankles echoing eerily through the dark room. They could hear her, of course they could hear their own daughter crying for them, but they couldn't look back. They glanced at each other, drawing strength from the fact that she would be safe this way.  The betas would leave with these people, and they would ensure that Hanji was taken care of for the rest of her life. 

The Zöes were brilliant scientists, their intelligence world renowned, and the Underground knew it. It wasn't hard to find them, betas were naturally trusting creatures, their instincts telling them to care and nurture. Their lab was hidden well, but the door was unlocked. They graciously accepted the omegas into their space, and so the oppression began. Nobody could resist the charm of a beautiful submissive, and nobody would never expect such pretty, innocent little creatures to have such bitter and sinister intentions. In truth, the omegas were angry, had been for a long time. They were tired of suffering under the clawed thumbs of alphas, tired of being mistreated, exploited, and humiliated by the dominants whose command's they could not refuse. Rebellion was bound to occur eventually, but the entire world  _drastically_  underestimated just how far the omegas would go, how cunning they were after decades of being treated like nothing more than objects. 

Nobody expected the two brightest minds alive to suddenly go missing, to drop off the face of the earth like they'd never existed. Everyone was convinced they'd died, after all, why else would they leave their only child behind? It was disturbing, but life went on, and eventually, people forgot about the Zöes, accepted it as some strange twist of fate that was no longer of any relevant concern. 

However, around three years after their mysterious disappearance, alphas started dying.

It was not simply a few alphas here and there, they were dying in droves, too fast for the rest of the world to keep up with. Eventually there wasn't even enough room to bury all the bodies, and corpses started piling up on the sides of the streets, in gutters and sewage drains, in dumpsters and alleyways.  Citizens were encouraged to stay indoors, people started casting out their alpha employees and friends, families split, and everything started to collapse from the bottom up. The world was in utter chaos within the span of a year, and no one had any idea how it happened. None of the dead alphas had shown any sign of being sick, no symptoms of any sort, and even the most advanced and intelligent doctors could not figure out what was causing this mass genocide. No alpha was safe, and no alpha knew when they were going to die. All they could do was wait. 

Eventually, newscasters stopped being alarmed every time they received word on how many alphas had died, and doctors stopped looking for things that didn't exist. There was no stopping the inevitable, and from the ashes of the ruined world rose the omegas, with a government that was no longer quite so underground. They filled jobs that didn't used to be available to them, and they brought back the world from what was considered by all as an apocalypse. People started talking about how they must have had something to do with it, that the omegas had been resentful of their positions since the beginning of their existence. People speculated that somehow, these beautiful, innocent creatures had managed to exterminate almost every alpha in the world. There were a select few that had survived, that weren't subject to whatever had been killing their brethren, but they did not get to keep their freedom.

They were easy to find. Kenny Ackerman, the new head of the omegan militia, hunted them down. They were not killed, but imprisoned, collared and taken to secure facilities under the pretense of keeping the peace. In reality, the government had decided that killing them would be too merciful, that they should bow under the weight of oppression that omegas had carried on their shoulders since the world was new. The alphas could not fight, could not use the commanding timbre of their alpha tones without being brutally electrocuted by the heavy collars secured around their necks, collars designed by the very same scientists that disappeared three years before the alphas started dying. These dominants weren't people anymore, not to the omegas, not to anyone. They were slaves, animals bought and sold to be commanded by others. The entire world was wrapped in the beautiful chains of the omegas, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

They were everywhere. Aware of every new birth, every growing child that could possibly present as alpha when they came of age, prepared to snatch them away if that was indeed the case. It was a common occurrence nowadays, and even though families protested, cried and begged and pleaded, they could not change the pheromones running rampant in their child's bodies, and they could not fight the absolute laws of the omegas. 

Many adapted well to this new age without alphas. There was no one above them anymore, no one forcing them to do anything they didn't want to do, and no one treating them like they were nothing more than a piece of pretty property to be owned. There was, however, the occasional omega that resented this new dictatorship, resented what the omegas had done and how they had done it.

These were the omegas with loving mates, with alphas who worshipped the ground their beloved walked on, who cared for them and treated them like gold. Who wouldn't hesitate to die for the one whose bites were marked into their throats, who wore their bites in return. These were the omegas who watched their alphas die, who felt the loss deeply and keenly within everything that made them who they were as their other half was ripped away from them. Many couldn't bear the feeling of being so utterly, starkly, and painfully alone, of their own pheromones reaching out and searching for someone who wasn't there anymore. Of going to sleep at night in a bed that would never again feel warm, of facing a world where the sun would no longer shine. The omegan government never considered that by eradicating the alphas, they would lose their own kind as well.

_It was a necessary sacrifice_ , they said.   _The well being of many for the lives of a few_. But it was not a  few, almost half the population was gone, buried bones in the ground or scattered ash in the wind. The economy had completely collapsed, and modern society had been changed forever. Thousands upon thousands of houses lay dormant, forgotten like empty shells, abandoned, decomposing, and looted for their valuables until even memories couldn't exist inside their walls. Omegas took the opportunity to live richly as they rebuilt the world to their liking, seizing opportunities that arose with the alphas removed from the hierarchy. They threw lavish parties and galas, established themselves as the rulers of a new kingdom, and no one could touch them. They were gods, beautiful and cruel, omniscient and eerily watchful. 

Sixteen years later, the world had grown stable again, thanks to the efficient and unstoppable plans of the new government. No one could really comprehend that half of the human population no longer existed, and they lived their normal lives under the wary eyes of the omegas. Fewer and fewer adolescents presented as alphas each year, and omegas eagerly awaited the day they no longer had to snatch children away from their families to keep the peace. The alphas were growing restless in their prisons, giving up hope that they'd ever see the sun again and wondering what would happen when they all died in the dark. No one wanted to spend the rest of their life in slavery, but no one really had a choice. 

One alpha in particular with a whisper like silk and eyes like pale emeralds wanted more than anything to find the parents he was taken from at only eight years of age, five years after he'd watched the world fall apart around him, too young to know anything other than the fact that something very bad was happening. He had no idea where they could possibly be, didn't really even know where he was, but he knew where to find someone that might be able to give him answers. 

It was the military that had torn him from his home, clawing and screaming his rage as a collar was locked around his throat. They were responsible for what he'd gone through, for the fact that he'd grown up in a prison, and he was not one to let go of grudges easily. Recently, the head of the branch of the military that supervised and controlled the imprisoned alphas had given up his position to his nephew, taking a higher one for himself. He'd heard many stories about the younger man, about how ruthless and strong he was, how the soldiers under him thought he was the strongest omega in existence. All the alpha had to do was find him, but he didn't think it would be too terribly hard.

After all, Levi Ackerman had never had any reason to hide from anything before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some sugar, comments/kudos/actual sugar all are acceptable. 
> 
> Also, hit me up on tumblr anytime I'm always down to talk.  
> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitchflavoredicecube)


End file.
